


想和你跳一支舞

by Estrellas



Category: Onani
Genre: Historical, Hugo - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrellas/pseuds/Estrellas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>夜访的盗贼真的只是为了一支舞而来到宫殿的吗</p>
            </blockquote>





	想和你跳一支舞

　　想和你跳一支舞  
　　将一件再普通不过的红色披风交给宫廷的御用人员去处理之后，卡洛斯开始深深地怀疑自己的脑袋是不是哪里出了问题，又或者身为他的敌人的欧那尼哪里出了问题。今天晚上欧那尼本可以杀了他，却最后选择了让他离开，甚至还把他的披风解下来以防被他的手下误伤……卡洛斯不由自主地皱紧眉头，这样简单的蹙眉的神态在这个宛如上帝最宠爱的男人身上显得相当迷人，或许忘了介绍，卡洛斯今年不过十九岁，他的父亲是有名的美男子，他的母亲虽然在精神上出现了问题，但也曾经是一位优雅而美丽的女性，因此若是只看卡洛斯的脸，都会让人觉得这个人生来就该是位英俊的国王。他还没到娶妻的年龄，尽管他已经有了一个爱的女子，只可惜公爵的侄女早已心有所属，而且中意的对象还是那个和他有着深仇大恨的欧那尼。  
　　上帝真会开玩笑。  
　　卡洛斯紧皱着眉在他的宫殿里踱起步子来，听闻国王心情不好，谁也不敢来撞他的枪口，要知道国王尽管还很年轻，但是嘴皮子功夫却是不差，甚至堪比古希腊的那群雄辩家们，处于气头上或者烦恼中的国王说出来的话更是比往日还要毒舌好几倍。  
　　银色的月光正透过五彩的玻璃洒落在光洁的大理石地面上，卡洛斯忽然想起自己和欧那尼相遇也是在这么一个月光温柔的夜晚，于是国王走出他的宫殿。宫殿外围是一圈多利克式头尾装饰着精美浮雕的廊柱，把小型广场围了一圈，形成一个刚刚好能够盛满所有月光的聚银盆，上层的一圈爱奥尼亚式廊柱则打下一圈细腻的阴影来，晦涩的阴影落在卡洛斯美得宛如天使一般的面容上，给他的神情添了几分难以言喻的色彩。  
　　尚且十九岁的国王还不知道自己到底在烦恼什么，只是觉得莫名的郁结而无处排解，也许他该呼唤他的大臣来为他取乐。  
　　欧那尼是在这个时候突然出现在国王的宫殿里的，国王的宫殿只有两层，这对于他这个被通缉的大盗贼而言并不算什么难事，只是他这样的行为多少有点像借助美丽公主的金色长发得以进入高塔的公主的秘密情人——这个比喻放在这里可真是糟糕。  
　　卡洛斯在听到声音之后就转过头来，刚准备拔出他的佩剑，却在看清楚来人之后松开了手。这相当奇怪，因为在表面上欧那尼是被他下令通缉的罪犯，而他也是欧那尼最大的仇人，尽管那件事是他父亲的所作所为，和他没有一丝关系。  
　　也许是他转过头来时背对着月光的缘故，在处于昏暗房间内的欧那尼看来卡洛斯简直像是坠入凡间的神祇，他抿了抿有些发干的嘴唇，走向国王。  
　　“也许你觉得自己活的太长了，亲爱的盗贼先生。”卡洛斯讽刺地望着他，英俊的脸上满是高傲，却不会惹人讨厌。  
　　“这句话我也可以还给您，年轻的国王陛下，您竟然允许一个盗贼近了你的身，而且还没有丝毫要做出防卫的打算。”欧那尼将国王的小动作看的一清二楚，这让卡洛斯有种被人发现了秘密的羞耻感。  
　　“那当然，对付像你这样的人我还没必要趁人不备。”卡洛斯嘴上却不饶人，毫不顾忌地看向欧那尼的棕色眼睛，也许真的是月光太过于明亮的缘故，卡洛斯竟然在对方的眼眸里看到了自己。  
　　“当然了，伟大的国王总是以为能做到一切。”欧那尼耸了耸肩膀，做出个无所谓的动作，半晌他忽然又开口问道，“难道你不问我来这儿干什么吗，国王陛下？”  
　　卡洛斯却没有回答他，故意让他显得没趣，反而走向广场中间站定，不紧不慢地抽出刻着他的名字与只属于国王的尊贵的纹章的佩剑，他的动作相当优雅，每一分每一毫都透露出他所接受过的教育和礼仪，尤其是当这一切发生在希腊式廊柱环绕着的月光之下的时候，即便是欧那尼，也忍不住看呆了。  
　　“来打一场吧，欧那尼，赌上骑士的名誉。”卡洛斯老早就想和他打上一场，头一次碍于素儿小姐在场，又是在吕古梅公爵的家里，最终他和欧那尼还是没能尽兴战斗一次，这一次在他自己的宫殿里，没有旁人在场，实在是再好不过。  
　　欧那尼微微一笑，走到国王十步远的地方停住，抽出他的佩剑来，却迟迟没有摆出作战的姿态。  
　　“不敢打就要认输了吗？”但凡国王开口，第一句必然是略带傲气的嘲讽，只是他的脸实在是太温和迷人，完全没有什么说服力。  
　　欧那尼笑了笑，开口说：“我只是在想该向国王陛下要什么战利品。”  
　　“别说的好像你一定能赢过我一样，亲爱的盗贼先生。”卡洛斯也忍不住笑起来，只是和欧那尼温和的笑容截然不同，出生高贵的年轻国王似乎不知道什么叫做平易近人，“我以为你会让我放弃追求素儿小姐。”  
　　欧那尼微微一愣，好像这时才想起他们相识的契机，在那个阴暗潮湿的女仆的房间里，他还记得卡洛斯从窄小的衣橱里钻出来的模样，即使身上狼狈不堪，却怎么也带着一股子与生俱来的气质。  
　　见他没有回答自己，卡洛斯只当他是默认了，内心不免有些不舒服起来，还没趁欧那尼反应过来，就提剑刺向对方。欧那尼不愧是位大盗贼，反应相当快，迅速侧身闪过卡洛斯刺来的一剑，反手一提，堪堪与对方的手腕擦过。卡洛斯也是丝毫不逊色，这一剑被避过的同时转了个身立刻从相反的方向刺出另一剑，无奈欧那尼反应更快，头歪到一边，拔剑一顶，制造出空隙的同时扣住了卡洛斯的手腕，国王瞬间动弹不得。  
　　“国王陛下，我想好您需要给我的战利品了。”欧那尼把脸凑过去，拉近两人的距离，随后毫不意外的看见年轻的国王涨红了脸，却无奈手被他牢牢扣住压根无法反抗。  
　　不过虽然身体上反抗不得，国王可不会放弃嘴炮：“哼，不过是放弃竞争素儿小姐，答应你便是。”  
　　欧那尼却微微皱起眉头来：“我想说的可不是这个，亲爱的卡洛斯陛下……”  
　　卡洛斯不解，随后反应过来问：“是要我澄清你父亲的罪名吗？这个好办，只要你立刻老老实实地束手就擒，单膝跪地请求我的原谅，我就会……”  
　　卡洛斯话还没说完，欧那尼已经放开了对他的钳制，去他所说单膝跪在他的面前，一手托着他的手掌，压低了声音轻声说：“我父亲的罪名理应得到澄清，他为你的父亲贡献了生命，不是吗？”  
　　卡洛斯抿了抿嘴唇，没有回答他。  
　　“在此之前，请允许我说出我对陛下的要求。”欧那尼从下往上仰着头看着卡洛斯，整个人优雅的宛如一个被授予圣阶称号的骑士，哪里还看得出半分盗贼的模样。  
　　国王眯起眼睛，挑动了他的眉毛，冷哼一声，说：“你已经提出了一个要求，不要贪心太多，大盗贼先生。”  
　　“噢，那难道不是亲爱的国王许诺的吗？如果我没记错的话是您首先说出来的。”  
　　卡洛斯：“……你有什么要求？”  
　　欧那尼得意地笑起来，但很快就收敛了笑容，因为高傲的国王的脸色变得不那么好看，他大胆地抬起国王的手，轻轻地在上面落下一吻，在国王浑身颤抖的时候，笑着凑到国王耳边说：“听闻整个西班牙跳舞最好看的人就是国王陛下，我希望……能够在这月光下和亲爱的国王跳一支舞。”  
　　


End file.
